Bad Boys Also Need Love
by LPlover93
Summary: Sam and Kurt are secretly dating. But Blaine, the new bad boy in school, also wants Kurt. Plus, Blaine has a secret nice side. One-shot based off a manip on Tumblr by blaineandrerson. Rated M for some dirty talk.


Badboy!Blaine and Hevans, endgame Klaine

This is based on a Gif-set AU on Tumblr. Link's on my profile.

Edited by the lovely Sharon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sam knew that he was a lucky guy. At the start of his Junior year, all he wanted to do was blend in, and maybe not get bullied for the fact that he was gay. He would have done that also, if it weren't for the presence of one Mr. Kurt Hummel. He had realized the blond as not natural almost immediately, and had asked him to duet with him in the competition. He would have said yes to anything that Kurt said at that moment, because his focus was mostly on Kurt's beautiful face and those gorgeous lips.

He had put all of Kurt's songs in a playlist and on repeat on his mp3 player, when he realized the guy had everything: beauty, brains and a gorgeous voice. The opportunity to get to know Kurt more personally had gone down the wrong route for a couple of days, when Finn had somehow manipulated both him and Kurt to say no to each other. However, when Quinn was almost literally shoved in his face by Finn, Sam knew what was going on and asked Kurt to duet with him again. They won the competition, and even though they had proclaimed it as a date, Kurt didn't let him pay the money, saying that they might as well put the coupon to use.

However, Sam's parents, although accepting, knew the reality of a small town like Lima and didn't want Sam getting hurt. He knew it was the height of hurt for Kurt, who was out and proud and not ashamed to let everyone know about it. He wanted to do the same, but he remembered the news about the two boys in his neighborhood who had been badly beaten up, because they decided to go together to Prom in a school which was very well known for its homophobia. He spoke with Kurt for about five hours, where they discussed every possible nuance of the problem.

Even though Kurt wanted Sam to be out with him, so he wouldn't feel like the only boy outside the McKinley world, he wasn't cruel enough to out someone for his selfishness. So he heavily sighed and they decided they would keep their relationship on the down low, telling only the people that they trusted. Sam promised Kurt that he wouldn't date any girl just so he could act straight. He just wouldn't say anything about his sexuality. Kurt was happy with this compromise, and they took advantage of his dad's late hours at the garage, as they cuddled and made out a bit on the couch.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!

About a week or two into their relationship, they had lost track of time while kissing in the choir room, and that happened to be the day when Rachel had commandeered all the members to start their singing early so they could get in more singing time. Everyone whined, but followed her, knowing she wouldn't listen to them. Their kisses were seen by the whole club, and they had to explain before things got awkward. It really got awkward with Mercedes, who had confessed to him, that she thought Sam was mighty cute. She was giving him a weird look now, and Kurt had to stop himself from feeling guilty. Sam's gay, he thought. So even if I wasn't dating him, she couldn't possibly date him. He felt bad for his once best friend who had the worst luck, crushing on guys who happened to be gay.

Two weeks later,

Kurt huffed as he finally leaned away from his boyfriend's locker. He had been waiting for about fifteen minutes, and Sam had yet not come. There was only so much arranging his locker that he could do. And spraying his hair one more time was out of the question. It was their luck that Sam had been assigned a locker right next to Kurt's, so it gave them a plethora of excuses to hang about each other, without it being awkward. They had been dating for about a month now, and it was everything Kurt had imagined. The serenades, the flowers, the chocolates, the sweet nothings whispered in the ear, he was getting the whole deal.

But Sam had joined the football team. Kurt remembered Finn telling him about how Rachel wanted him to quit the team so she could feel secure in the fact that no Cheerio would find him hot. Back then, Kurt thought Rachel was up to her crazy shenanigans, but he understood her motives now. Sam becoming the Quarterback would not only mean Finn would hate him, but he would become the "Man" of the football team, so to speak. He decided to let it be, until something drastic happened. This was one of them. Sam was always late, because he decided to do four extra laps, or do forty more reps with the weights. It made him hotter, but also made him late and extra sweaty.

As he thought of the word sweaty, Sam came in front of him with a pout and a towel around his shoulders. It was evident that he had taken a bath before coming so that Kurt would like it, and he felt his heart melt as all the anger went away. He touched the back of Sam's hand as Sam acted like he was rummaging in his locker. But as Sam turned around, he felt something nearing him and on reflex, put his hands in front of his face. The football players had thrown a grape slushie at him, drenching his hair and neck. Kurt tried to pull out some of the pieces of ice from his hair, but Sam tapped his hand away in irritation. He was pissed at the players, but he didn't realize that tapping away his boyfriend's hand wasn't the best thing to do, especially when it gave his boyfriend a flashback to when another boy had done the same. Sam walked away as Kurt slammed his locker door with as much force as possible, imagining it was Sam's face.

He turned around, and heard a silky smooth voice say, "Boy troubles?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was immediately faced with a curly haired boy. It wasn't the curly hair, he detested, oh no. It was the one he dreamt of at night, how he could curl his fingers through that hair and pull on it when the boy with that hair went down on him. He looked towards the boy's face to find hazel, mischievous eyes and rosy-red lips that were curled into a smirk. He was so mesmerized that he didn't even realize the boy would obviously realize him ogling him. He looked down to find a leather jacket, a tight tee, and tight black jeans that left nothing to the imagination. He gulped noisily at the sight of the boy's bulge prominent enough for the world to see. He then looked back up only to see the guy looking up and down at him.

Kurt shouted, "Hey!" The boy replied, "Aww! Babe, if you check me out, I should have equal opportunity to check you out. Or did you shout hey because I am just checking you out and not taking you into some hidden area and giving you the best time of your life?" Kurt was the king of comebacks, but with this guy, he just seemed tongue-tied. The hot boy continued, "So, my name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson. I'm new here, I'm gay, and you have an ass that I would be happy to build a shrine to."

Kurt rolled his eyes at a pick-up line that sounded just like Puck's to which Blaine continued, "No seriously! I would love to worship that butt. I would start by releasing it from the confines of those jeans which look like they've been stitched onto you. Then I'll lick you from the top of your chest to your navel till you beg me to suck your cock. But then…"

Blaine's sexy monologue was paused by an irate Sam, who had shoved Blaine back. He said, "Back off, dude. Kurt isn't interested."

Blaine seemed to be very interested in Sam's words and asked, "Is that Kurt telling it to you telepathically or you telling him what or who he can or cannot do? Are you his caveman bodyguard or something?"

Sam almost came to blows with Blaine when the history teacher passed by, saying, "Anderson, no fighting in the hallways. That is the twentieth time I have told you this week. Go to Principal Figgins, immediately!"

Blaine shrugged Sam off him, said, "I'll be talking to you later. Later, Kurt, keep those eyes on my ass while I walk away, I know you've been waiting for the show of the backside once you saw my front package." He smirked as he turned around, popped his butt and walked away.

Sam out a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt shrugged it off, saying, "Why are you doing this?"

Sam said, "I don't like the way he's looking at you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and spoke, "And I don't like the way girls watch you flex your muscles, but then again, we all never get what we want right?"

And thus, the epic fight between the story-tale couple started, one that would end in a messy break-up.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt and Sam definitely regretted telling their relationship to all the members of the Glee Club, since it was even more obvious that the two of them were fighting when the guys were used to seeing them sitting together rather than on opposite sides of the group. Kurt was tired. He knew that it wasn't as easy to everyone as it was for him to come out. He never actually came out officially, since people started calling him slur-words at the age of five, when he had no idea what the term sexuality meant. Being all affectionate at one point, and treating him like a bro at another was giving Kurt whiplash.

At this point, since he was avoiding Sam so much to avoid fights, he ran into Blaine a lot. Blaine had somehow found out all the hidey-holes Kurt had secreted out in the last two years. Contrary to the stereotypical bad-boy image that he put on in front of everyone, Blaine always read novels or did homework whenever Kurt met him. Kurt was confused as to why Blaine didn't try to put any airs on in front of him after the first time, but he was grateful for it. It gave him a chance to see the real Blaine, the one who didn't punch people for fun, or if rumor had it, killed two puppies and made a baby cry. They got along on almost everything they spoke about. They listened to the same music, though Kurt loved Broadway music more than pop and vice versa for Blaine. They had the same stance on most political, social and public issues. He had somehow gotten out of Blaine that he read Vogue, and that Marion Cotillard was their favorite Vogue cover.

The worst secret was the one Blaine had told him that morning. It was the most ironic thing that Blaine was one of the boys from Sam's story of why he was still in the closet. Blaine had told him about the whole Sadie Hawkins debacle, where he decided to come out in the best way possible, only to get hurt badly. Blaine said, "That's why I dress up and act like this. I mean, if people think I can hurl cars without breaking any bones, then they won't think of hurting me, right?" Kurt nodded, deeply in thought, hoping that Blaine would try to put down his armor, but at the same time, there was a part of him which wanted to keep this part of Blaine, the sweet, adorable part to himself.

It was about a month since Kurt had first met Blaine. He and Sam were definitely on the rocks, but hadn't made their break-up official yet. He and Blaine were getting closer and closer, and Kurt felt guilty because he was pretty sure he had a big crush on Blaine, if not a step below love. The things that Blaine said, Kurt knew that it was the same on his part. So when Blaine asked him whether he wanted to accompany him to his house, where he was all alone for the night, he said yes, leaving a voicemail about an urgent sleepover to his Dad. He knew that he would regret this and yet not at the same time.

~!~!~!~!~!

The next day, Kurt was searching for Sam so he could break up with him. He and Blaine had had a long talk the previous night, and Blaine had told him that he couldn't do this to Kurt, because he knew Kurt would hate hurting Sam, even though their relationship was just hanging by a thread. However, Kurt didn't know that Sam was avoiding him. He had seen Anderson and Kurt walk in together, all smiles, and he knew something was up. Kurt wasn't naïve, but Sam knew guys like Blaine, who were smooth talkers and left a million hearts broken behind them. He didn't want to anger Kurt again, and so decided to talk to Blaine himself. He texted the guy to come to the choir room about ten minutes before the others usually walked in.

And just his luck, all the others came trooping in, along with Mr. Schue. As they practiced their moves, Sam was next to Blaine and he said, "Anderson, we need to talk." Blaine just shrugged, "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

Sam was enraged and he shouted, not caring about the others, "I don't care what mood you're in, but I want you to stop talking to Kurt, okay?"

Blaine knew where this was going and said, "Well, then you should try telling him to stay away from me."

When Sam looked confused, he passed a look and wink to Kurt, hoping the next words were to keep his bad-boy persona intact but his words from the previous night were true. Kurt nodded back. Sam asked him, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Blaine shouted back, "It means, I fucked your boyfriend long and hard last night. And he moaned like crazy, I don't know if you've ever had sex, but when you moan, it definitely means you want more."

Kurt just shook his head at the awful dorky way of Blaine, where his words came out all rhyming. Sam didn't notice anything but gave Kurt a pleading, questioning look. Kurt felt guilty at once and said, "We needed to break up about a month ago. We are just splitting at the seams and I would rather we be friends than as bad as this."

That seemed to be the bursting point for Sam, who immediately lunged for Blaine. Blaine, who was physically strong, shoved Sam back while everyone watched. Kurt finally said, "If you have any anger, take it out on me. But you know as well as I do, that we didn't work that well from the start."

All the anger rushed out of Sam and he just sadly accepted the truth, waving a hand in Blaine's direction, "Truce?"

Blaine smiled back and slapped his hand, "Truce."


End file.
